Currently thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) apparatuses have dominated the market of flat-panel display devices because of their advantages such as small volume, low power consumption, low manufacturing cost, and no radiation etc.
In a common liquid crystal display device, the color film substrate is typically disposed on a side of the array substrate that is opposing to the backlight module. In order to realize a narrow-bezel or bezel-free design for display devices, the array substrate can also be disposed on a side of the color film substrate that is opposing to the backlight module, which can greatly narrow the border area occupied by the binding region of the printed circuit board.
However, if the array substrate is disposed on the light-emitting side, light can reflect on the metal lines, such as the gate lines and data lines, on the array substrate. Especially if the light from the environment is strong, the light reflected by the metal lines can drastically affect the display effects of the display apparatus.